Time
by Rain C. Frosty
Summary: Zak, A fellow Kokiri, never knew of a world out side the forest he's lived in his whole live, but that about to change. He'll face the deaths of the freinds, the dark enemies that hide in the shadows, he'll even have to face time it's self! ON HOLD!
1. The Great Deku Tree Incident

A mother galloped out a burning castle on her amber horse. She was badly injured, but her only worries was to get her baby to safety. He was in her arms, crying. They were both soaking wet from the rain pouring to the earth. It felt as though broken glass was jabbing the skin with no mercy.

The Mother fell off her horse and watched as the horse continued to run for it's life. She tried her best to keep her baby safe.

But she couldn't.

She fell down dropping her baby. She let one tear slide down her bloody face as she said,

"Please, Great Duku Tree. Help."

The baby boy now away in a land of dreams. Unaware that his mother, was now dead.

Chapter 1 The Great Duku Tree Incident.

This is a deep, deep forest that spreads over the eastern region of the kingdom of Hyrule.

The Kokiri forest.

The Kokiri's who live here each have their own guardian fairy.

Bur there was one young Boy who, for some reason did not have a fairy.

His name was........

Zak.

"Shall I begin?" Questioned a voice. "Okay, Long, long, before the world had taken clear shape, it is said that three Goddesses came down to Hyrule.

One was Din. She brought fire and sculpted a red land.

One was Nayra, With her wisdom she brought law to the world.

The Last one........"

Almost all the kokiri in the forest to the great deku tree tell his story.

On the other side of the forest village, Zak, a fellow kokiri, Was running through the forest. He wanted to hear some of the great deku trees story.

He jump over a rock and the tip of his green hat flew up along with the white spiky hair that stuck out. He wear a green tunic with a brown belt and brown boots that almost went to his knees.

Right when he was about to go thought the entace to where the Great Deku Tree was, Midi and his gang of bullies Blocked it.

They were always picking on Zak Cause he still hadn't gotten his guardian fairy.

"hey wait." Mido said. " You can't go in there."

"Yeah"the other two guys Said.

"Why not, mido? I can go where ever I want." zak said.

"Cause I'm the head of the Kokiris. We can't let a Defective twerp like you listen to the great deku tree!"

"Yeah" the other two guys said again.

" What are you talking about get out of my way.!"

"If you want to get in so bad why don't you show us your fairy."

Zak was sick of Mido and just jumped on him. Zak was stronger then most of the Kokkiri so In seconds he pined mido down.

"How bout that? That'll teach you to call me defective."

Zak was caught of guard by mido's fairy hitting him. He fell the wall. It wasn't that deep so he sat up in the water.

"Woo-hoo! Defective jerk!" One of the the guys said.

"That's what you get for messing with Mido!" the other one said as mido looked at Zak showing off his fairy.

"Cheaters!" Zak yelled.

"Who's Cheating? My fairy is just another part of me. Like my hands and feet!" Mido said.

"HEY! What's going on here?" Yelled the great deku tree.

"Uh-oh! He fond us!" Mido and his gang said running away. Mido turn around and stuck out his tough.

"HMPH! No fairy loser!"

Zak was sitting down on the greats deku tree's roots.

"Don't pay any attention to Mido. Cheer up, Zak."

"great Deku Tree, why am I different from everyone else?"

"You'll find out when the time is right."

"HMPH! That's what you always say. Zak whispered to himself.

"Hey! Zak!"

Zak looked down to see a green haired girl. She was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with a green short sleeve shirt over it. She had on green shorts and brown boots.

"Saria!" Zak yelled getting down from the tree. "great timing! I've got something I want to show you."

"what is it?" she asked.

"TaDa!" He said holding up a wooden sling shot. "I made it myself!

"What's it for?"

"You can get fruit that to high up in the trees to reach." Zak said as he knocked a apple off a tree.

"Oh, wow! Hey, let me try."

"That Creep! He's flirting with Saria gain" Mido said as he watch them behind a bush. Saria miss fired the sling shot and hit mido in the face. He fell down as Zak and Saria looked at the bush confused. She turned to Zak.

"It's amazing how think up stuff like this." She said.

"Hmm...... I guess I am a little strange. Maybe that's why I have to wait forever yo get my fairy...."

"Oh, Zak! Even without a fairy you're my very best friend! Okay?"

"Okay!"

"I'll play my Ocarina!"

Saria started to play her ocarina. She always plays the same song witch gave it the name saria's song.

After a while they both sat down on a tree stub by the pond.

"By the way..." Zak started to say. "Lately I keep having the same dream. The sky is completely dark. I'm standing before a huge house with pointy towers."

"Hmm.... That sounds like a castle."

"A castle? What's that? Have you seen one? Is it deep in the forest?" Zak Asked.

_Why is something i never even knew about showing up in my dreams?_

"The Great Duku Tree said it's something far away from the kokiri Forest, crossed a great plain. He said the world is wide, with lots of different countries."

_The world?_ Zak thought. _I wonder what the rest of the world is like....i wonder what's out there....I'll those things I've never seen._

Meanwhile, strange black clouded were gathering over the froset.... But Zak could noot yet see them.

He went to his tree house and got in bed.

"If I told the great deku Tree that I want to leave the forest , I wonder if he wound let me go. Probably............ not.......ZZZZZZZZ." Zak said to himself then falling asleep.

Later that morning, when all the kokiri's were still asleep. A monster was roaming in the dark. Getting closer to the great deku tree.

"Who goes there! No evil may enter my forest! You will not pass!" Yelled the great Deku tree yell as the monster got closer.

It jumped at the great deku tree, Digging a whole in it's bark.

"Heh heh. How sad for you that trees cannot move."

Then silence.

There was fairy who did not yet have a child to protect saw the whole thing.

"Great Deku tree? Great Deku tree, hang in there!"

"Na..Vi..? An evil thing... inside..me. I can't move ...at..all."

"great deku tree, what should I do?"

"The forest....Danger... The boy without a fairy...Bring him to me! Go Navi!"

"With this I'm gonna make a hole next to Zak's bed."Mido said holding a Kokiri saw. When he wakes up tomorrow, He'll fall rite through the fall. He hid under Zak's house not seeing the fairy go in.

"Zak....Zak...Zak WAKE UP!" Zak jumped up hitting his head on the ceiling.

"huh.." He said looking at Navi.

"I'm Navi. The Great Deku Tree send me."

"A fairy.."

"Yeah...."

"Yahoo! I finally got a fairy!" He said reaching out to Navi.

"Don't touch me!" She said. Zak got out of bed and sarted walking outside.

"All right! I'm gonna go brag to Mido!!"

"There's no time for that."

Zak was almost outside when he fell through the floor! He looked down to see that he landed on Mido.

"Huh? Mido, What are you doing here?"

"What's it to you! Get off of me!" Mido looked down to see a plants shriveling up.

"The plants are wiling..." zAk said

"T-The trees too! I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Something evil has come to the forest! The great Deku Tree is in trouble! Zak, You've gotta hurry!" Navi said as Zak and Mido ran to the Great Duku tree.

* * *

You may know but you may not. This is a crossover. No one ever reads crossovers so i posted it here to see if it gets more visitors. I'll put it on the crossover place a few chapters later.

-Rain


	2. Zak's journey Begins!

Thanks for reviewing,

phantomGirl12: Heres the update. Read below about the cross over part,

Dylexa: Yep! It's a crossover with Zelda. So far i've got a lot more visiters than normal! My plan is working.

The crossover mysiery is solved already.... T_T

* * *

Chapter 2: Za's journey begins!

"Great Deku Tree!" Zak and Mido Shouted as they ran up to the Deku tree.

"Great Deku Tree! What happened! Please answer!" Zak shouted banging on the Deku Tress's roots.

"He's cold. L-Like he's dead!" said Mido.

"Mido? Zak?" Said Saria walking up to them. Most of the Kokiri were running to them to see what was happening.

Zak saw a hole in the Great Deku Tree and looked it it. He jumped back seeing a huge piercing red look back at him. The thing jump out and laughed a evil laugh.

It was Parasitic Armored Arachnid. But the Kokiri heard stories of this monster from the Deku tree. It was Queen Gohma.

The Kokiri's were confused as much as they were scared. They remember the deku Tree said Gohma was friendly and small. Not violent and huge!

"This is it, Zak!" Navi Shouted. "That is the thing the cursed the great Deku Tree!"

The evil monster got closer.

"Stone......Give me... the stone....Hee Hee!"

It then ran back in the great Deku Tree laughing.

Zak looked at Mido. He was with his gang tremblingly and shivering.

_Some leader of Kokiri he is_ Zak thought.

Zak was scared, but the great Deku tree needed him!

"Zak!" Saria yelled as Zak ran to the hole in the Great Deku Tree.

"I'm gonna get that thing!" He Shouted.

"Wait! I'm going to!" Mido said then running to Zak. "Look here! The legendary Kokiri sword!"

Zak remembered hearing about the sword. It is said that it was hidden in the woods hundreds of years ago.

_So, Mido knew where it was?_

When they walked in there was a big opening. They walked farther in to see cobwebs everywhere!

Zak looked around and saw Mido shaking like crazy.

"Don't get to excited, Mido." He said.

"Shut Up! I won't let you show off for Saria all be yourself!"

Zak looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about, Mido."

"I won't let you have her!" He turned around yelling, "Hey! C'mon out here you monst-" But turned into a web, getting stuck. "Aghmmeh! What is this goo!"

"SHHH!" Navi said. "I hear something strange........"

Zak heard it, too. It sounded like, a biting noise?

"The Stone....Where is the stone...."

Zak and Mido turned around and to there horror,

"I-It's eating the great Deku Tree!" Zak yelled!

Gohma turned around.

"Shall I take a bite......... out of you two, as well?"

The Spider like monster lit one of it's legs down, making a shallow hole in the ground barley missing Zak.

Zak shot a Deku nut at her leg causing her to back up.

"Return the Great Deku tree back to normal!" Zak yelled as he shot two more stones showing little effect.

"Give me the Stone.....Where is it?!?"

"It's no use!" Zak yelled running from Gohmato a safe distant to think for a sec.

"Zak!" Navi yelled. Zak looked back to see Mido froze with fear. "Mido is-" Navi stopped as links pushed Mido out of the way before Gohma could finish him off.

"That was close! Don't freeze up!" Zak shouted.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Throwing a rock at Zak.

Zak was about to punch him, but stopped seeing Gohma getting closer. Zak hit her with 2 more nuts.

He backed up without seeing Gohma shoot a web a the wall behind him and at hit it.

"I-I- I can't move!" Zak groaned. "Darn Monster! Don't come any closer!"

Zak looked down to see one nut left. His last chance.

_Great Deku Tree _He thought, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Blast! Zak's attacking, but so am I!" Mido yelled randomly throwing rocks, a few hitting Gohma's back.

One hit the wall barely hitting Navi.

"Hey! Where are you Aiming!" She yelled. Navi saw the rock bounce off another wall then hitting Gohma in the eye. She literary flew 30 feet back!

"Zak! Gohma's weakness is her eyeball! Aim for her eye!" Navi shouted to link.

Zak put the nut on the slingshot, Aimed at the monster running at him reading to destroy, then,

BAM!!

Zak hit her square in the eye.

Him and Mido watched as it turned back to it's normal form: a tiny spider.

"so that's what Gohma really looks like?" Zak said.

"It's just a ting bug!"

Back outside the great Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree! We defeated Gohma!"

All the Kokiri started to cheer and dance around knowing the forest was saved!

"Good job, Zak! You to, Mido!" The Great Deku Tree Started, "Your combined strength broke the curse..... but …...... My life can not be saved."

"Why?!? That can't be! Don't Die great Deku Tree!" Zak pleated. "I fought so hard! This can't be happening!"

"Zak, listen closely," The Deku Tree began. "While Gohma was eating me, I could hear her thoughts. She too, had been cursed. The in control over this horrible evil power...is a masked man, he is the king of the people of the black desert. He plots to capture the Triforce, and take over Hyrule."

"The Triforce?" Zak questioned

The Great Deku Tree nodded.

"The Triforce has held the power of the gods since ancient times. Whoever touches it has the world in the image of their own heart, if someone with a pure heart touches it, the world will be good. If an evil heart touches it, the world will be consumed by evil. An awful danger is coming to Hyrule. We cannot let the evil one touch the Triforce! If you have the courage, you can defeated his plans..."

"Why me? I can't fight a against something so scary."

"Yes you can! Lean about the outside world and grown big, Zak!"

Zak felt stronger after he heard this. He knew he had to do it, For The Great Deku Tree.

"Listen closely. Go to Hyrule castle. There is a princess there that has been chosen by the gods. Give her this stone. This is the stone that the evil one wanted so badly that he put a curse on me. The Kokiri Emerald!!"

Zak looked up. Something was falling from his branches. It stopped, and floated in front of Zak. It was a beautiful Green stone with a vine that spiraled around it.

"I'm counting on you Zak. I believe in you."

"I understand." Zak said, "Thank you Great Deku tree."

"You must...... Make a shield from my...... remains. It will protect you from all manner of evil...."

"Great Deku Tree...." Navi cried.

"Navi.... Help Zak. I'm counting on you, too. Good-bye......... everyone.... good-bye.."

"Great Deku Tree!" All the Kokiri's shouted.

There was no reply.

They all started crying, realizing what just happened.

Zak started to cry, but used all of his will power to stop. He knew he had to get the stone to the princess, for The Great Deku tree. He walked up to Mido.

"Mido, Lend me your sword."

Mido handed him his sword. Right away Zak got to work carving a shield.

After a have an hour or so. He finished. It was a wooden shield with a syimble that looked like the kokiri's stone on it.

"Okay, Navi."

Navi nodded

"Let's go, Zak!"

"Go? Where are you going?" Mido said. "We Kokiri's can't live outside the forest."

Zak smirk

"I want to see the outside world, Mido. To see how big it is and what's out there.... With my own eyes." Zak thought he saw Mido actually smile. "I'll be back after I deliver the stone. Thanks for lending me your-"

"Oh, keep it!" Mido yelled. "Get out of here don't ever come back!"

Zak saw tears fall from Mido's eyes. Zak turned around, and ran. He stopped when he got to the bridge that separates kokiri forest from the rest of Hyrule, when he heard a voice.

"So …....... Your going?"

Zak turned around.

"S..Saria......" Zak looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears. "I've always thought I was different from everyone. Like I was from somewhere-" HE saw her frown. "But... The forest will always be my home!" He finished.

"Yeah." She said. " Please, Take my Ocarina...... It's a gift. Play it sometimes and remember the forest................. Okay?:

Zak took the Ocarina, remembering all the times he and Saria would play and dance as she played the Ocarina, before he turned around and began to ran to a adventure of a life time, unaware that he was being watched in the sky.

"Oh-Ho... It looks like the boy's great adventure has finally begun. The fate of the land of Hyrule rest in the hands of one young boy. I wonder if he's up to the task? In honor of The Great Deku Tree, I will guide and protect you, Zak." It said to it's self as it watched like run crossed Hyrule field to the castle town, to the princess, to adventure, to destiny.

* * *

So.................. What do you think.

Chapter 3 will be up soon! Here's a preview of it!

Zak finds his way to castle town and meets a strange girl who says she can take him to the princess, but he has to play with her all day first. Dose she reeally know the princess? What gonna happen?


	3. The Mystery of the Triforce

There are some miss spelled worlds here but i just wanted to update this before i forget.

Chapter 3 The Mystery of the Triforce

* * *

"It's so big!" Zak said looking at the 'world'. "It's a good thing we ran in to Talon. I was dying of thirst!" HE said remembering when he was on the ground blacking out from denigration when Talon came came and said he was from Lon Lon ranch and is going to market place to deliver milk and that Zak could help himself to some of the milk he had in the back. "Did you say the person at the castle we have to meet is called princess wadi?"

"Yes. We must give her the Kokiri's emerald." Navi said, but Zak heard he say "Don't mess it up."

"Hey! We're there! There's castle town!" Talon shouted.

Zak smiled. He watch as they went through the gate to Castle town, Market place. He could finally meet princess Wadi.

"WOW! So many people! Is this the world?" Zak said in awe as he walked into The Market Place. Everything was there. Couples dancing, children playing with dogs, and tons of shops. "What big building! Hey, Navi, Witch ones the castle?"

Navi just sighed as they continued walking through the market.

"All that raveling............. I'm hungry............... I can barely move." Zak said laying on the ground.

"Hang in there! You just had some milk, Right?" Navi asked.

"Welcome! It's cheap! You'll be sorry if you don't stop and look!" Zak heard someone say. He looked over.

"Ahhhh! Food!" Zak ran over too 3 food stands and started eating everything. "It's a hundred times better than the fruit in the forest!"

"Hey, Kid!" Said one of the stand owner said as all 3 of them walked up to Zak, "You've got money for all that, right?"

"Money? What's that?"

"Impudent brat! Thief!" They yelled as a crowded started to form. Two of them grabbed Zak. Then the third one saw something fall out of his pocket.

"Well what do we have here?" He said

"Give it back! Give it back!" Zak yelled.

"Pay for your meal and you can have it back!"

"Wait!" Yelled a girl who came out of the crowd of people. She had Brown hair that went her shoulders. She had a brad that went around her hair and two curls that were right by her eyes. "Give it back to him. I'll pay."

They put Zak down and gave him the stone while she payed.

"200 Dollars!" They yelled as the girl grabbed Zak's hand and ran.

"Who are you?" Zak asked.

"It doesn't matter! Hurry!" She said.

"Phew!" Zak and Navi said as they sat by a fountain.

"So your from the forest, Eh?" Said the girl her hands behind her back.

"Yeah." Zak looked up. "Thanks. This is really inporten. "

"It's a pretty stone."

"It's the Kokiri's emerald! The Great Deku Tree told me to give it to Princess Wadi."

Zak thought he saw her eyes widen as she glanced at the stone again.

"Really?" She asked.

"That's why I have to go to the castle! Bye!" Zak said standing up.

"But I doubt you can get in the castle all by yourself. The guards are pretty strict." The girl said.

Zak looked at the ground.

"What should we do now, Navi?" Zak said as the girl walked in front of him.

"I'll make you a deal. You play with me today... And I'll take you to see Princess Wadi."

"Really?"

"She's a good friend of mine. Here, I'll prove it."

She handed Zak a blue ocarina that had a perfect example of what the great Deku tree told him the Hyrulean symbol.

"An ocarina? Hmm.... This mark..." Zak began But stopped when he saw the girl hide behind The fountain.

Zak watched as a Women with black hair in a blue jump suit with black gloves and boots came up to him. He saw a strange symbol on the front of her shirt that looked like an eye. Zak also noticed to guards where with her.

"Young man, Have you seen a noble girl around here? She has brown hair and blue eyes."

"N-No ….. m-ma'am." Zak said then watch her walk away.

"Thanks." The girl said standing up. "Okay, let's go! That shop over there looks interesting!" She said grabbing Zak hand again and running over to it.

"Hey, Zak, Are you sure About this? There's Something strange about that girl." Navi whispered to Zak as the girl started to talk to the shop owner.

"But she says she can take us to see princess Wadi."

"Your being to nice to her!"

"Well she is kinda cute....."

Zak turned around to see the girl holding an over flowing bag of doughnuts.

"I bought a bunch!' She said. "I got extra cause the shop keeper said I was cute!"

The three continued to walk through Market place, till they saw a sign.

"Bombchu bowling? What's that?"

Zak the girl, and Navi, discovered that bombchu's are bombs that look like mice. You aim them and if you hit your target they make a mini exposition. In bombchu bowling, you aim for a hole in the wall. A stick is if it blows up in the middle of the hole.

Zak turned to the girl and saw her aiming and read to let go.

"Hey, What's princess Wadi like? Is she pretty?"

"Yeah. I guess...."

"Nah! I bet she's really ugly!" Zak said as the girl accidentally changed where she was aiming and it explode right next to Zak.

Zak and the girl went to the happy mask shop and and toke turns wearing masked. When they were leaving the shop Zak felt like there was something strange about the happy mask shop, and they guy who owned it. But shook it off.

The rest of the day was them running around, buying, food, toys, and playing all the games they could find.

"that was fun!" Zak said as they walked out of another shop to see a dark sky. "Is it night already? Time really dose fly."

"The day is over. Thanks for today." The girl said frowning as she walked over to the fountain and looked at her reflection "I wanted to see what It was like, even just once, to go shopping and pay by myself, and play....... just like a normal girl."

"Your name.... Tell me your name. I'm Zak. Let's play again sometime."

The girl smiled.

"I'm..."

They couldn't finish cause they paused when they heard footsteps behind them, then they suddenly stopped. Zak and her turned around to see that they were trapped by a group of women.

All had bandana's over there nose and mouth, A Gem on their foreheads, long hair put up, and each had a long sharp sword.

"w-who are you guys?"

"Girl.." One of them began. "We know who you are! Give us the Ocarina of Time!"

Zak saw the girls eyes widen. She turned and started to run off.

"You can't escape!" One of the thieves said, slashing her sword at her.

Zak jumped up and hit his sword against the thieves sword right before it hit the girl. Zak got out his Shield and stood in front of the thieves. The girl slowly stood up.

"Who are you?" One of the women asked.

"Someones coming!" Zak heard one shout. They all turned round and ran.

"Wait!" Zak said running after them.

The girl stood up.

"Princess." She heard someone say. She turned around. It was the women who had questioned zak about the girl earlier.

"Abby..." The girl started.

"I'm glad your safe. Now come back to the castle."

She sighed. "Okay."

A few minutes later Zak came back.

"Huh? She's gone..." Zak said.

"She problem just went home. Girls can be fickle." Navi said

"This is hers........ She showed it to me earlier..." Zak said picking the blue ocarina up off the ground.

"We're wasting time. Let's go to the castle, Zak!"

It sorta looks like the ocarina saira gave me... but.. different.

The next morning at the castle.

"Father! Father, please! Don't meet with that man! Please..." Begged a young princess.

"Is this about your dream again? Ridicules! We live in a time of peace!" The king said walking away.

As soon as the sun rose in the sky, link and Navi set off for Hyrule castle.

They got there within thirty minties to discoverer the girl from yesterday was right and no one was allowed in the castle but the Royal family.

So after a bout two hours of sneaking past guards, hiding behind bushes, and getting caught a few times, he came to an opening.

The castle courtyard.

There was a bridge that lead across a small stream that surrounded the area like the ocean dose to a island. Lush green grass was covering the ground with paths of flower every couple feet. There were steps at the end that lead up to nothing but window, and the princess looking trow it. She was wearing a pink dress that seemed to have a ton of different shades on it.

The Princess.

"Uh … Um" Zak started.

"Zak.. I still haven't told you my name, have I?" The Princess said.

"Y-Your........" Zak stuttered.

The Princess turned around and Zak couldn't believe it. It was her! The Girl from the market!

"I am Wadi. Princess of Hyrule."

Zak was speechless. He stood in silence till Navi shouted,

"Zak!"

"Oh, Right!" Zak handed the Princess the stone then, held up the the Ocarina. "And this. You dropped it yesterday and I thought maybe..."

Zak stopped when he saw a angry look on her face. At fist he thought She was mad at him. That is till he turned around and saw masked man walk into the courtyard. He was very pale and skeleton like. Zak thought he even saw two fangs. He wore an all black armor with a black cape.

"Greetings and Bienvennue, Princess Wadi. I have just meant with your father." He said.

"Lord Argost! Entering the courtyard without permission is an assault!" She yelled back.

"My apologies." He started. "Cementing relations between my people and Hyrule is an honor. This is a land filled with beatify, and you princess, are the most beautiful thing of all."

"Save your flattery and leave my sight!" Wadi shouted.

Argost bowed. Zak was looking around confused till Wadi elbowed him. He look at her and knew what she meant. Right when Argost stood back up Zak put on a frown.

"It is said that you, Princess, possess the Ocarina of time." The masked man began again. "The greatest treasure of the Hyrulean royal family. I wonder if you might show it to me sometime?"

"I don't know anything about it." Wadi said firmly. "Odd, a gang of thugs asked me the same thing yesterday. They wouldn't happen to be acquaintances of yours?"

Argost started to leave but as soon as he saw Zak his eyes went wide. HE sared at Zak with fear before leaving the courtyard.

"That was Argost, The leader of the Gerudo, who live in the eastern desert. He swearing featy to my father now.... but his goal is to acquire the Triforce in my country scared realm."

"Triforce!!" Zak practicably yelled!

Is he the one the great Deku Tree warned me about? Zak thought.

"I had a dream." The Princess began. "A horrible dream in witch Hyrule was covered in a pinch dark cloud. But then a ray of light broke thought, shinning on the land.. revealing a figher accompanied by a fairy and bearing a shinning green stone."

"A fairly? A Stone?" Zak said looking at Navi then the Kokiri emerald in his hand. He pointed at himself.

" The first time I saw you I knew you were the one from my dream." Wadi said. "I'm scared, Zak. Without a doubt, Argost is the black cloud I saw. His black heart will destroy Hyrule, But.... Father won't believe me."

"I believe you! His evil power killed the great Deku Tree!"

"We can't let him have the Triforce!"

"But where is the Triforce? Where's the sacred realm?" Zak asked.

" The entace to the sacred realm is the temple of time. But the door is sealed by a wall of stone." Wadi said. "It is said that in order to open it, You must gather three spiritual stones..... And bring them to the temple. But you need one more thing_-a treasure of the Royal family- This, The Ocarina of Time."

She pulled out the ocarina that Zak had given her earlier. Zak smirked before saying,

"I'll do it! I'll find the other two stones!" He then turned around to go but stopped when he heard,

"Zak!"

"No Princess Wadi. Please keep the Ocarina. I'm going to find the other two stones and return!"

"Yes, Zak! We must keep the Triforce out of Argost Grasp!"

Both of them didn't know that a pale masked man was watching them. Smiling.

* * *

Someone who's name i shall not say, is saying that she/he, is mad at someone who i am pretty sure alot of you know because she is posting short stories alot and alot of them. I'm not going to say much because i sure **** can fight her own battle but, Hey, if she likes making short stories then let her. I for one think that her stories are super cool and it's awesome that she makes a whole buch of them! That's right i said it!!!

Not trying to be mean just wanted to say. Don't get all mad at me!

-Rain


End file.
